A Cats Love Story
by rumplejerrie
Summary: A story about Demeter and Munkustrap and their Love for each other. Chapter 2 is up. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

A Cat's Love Story

AN: this is my first Cats fan fiction. It is based on a RPG that I have just opened. The story is focusing mostly on Demeter and Munkostrap. This first chapter is the introductions of the cats and a Prologue to the story. I hope you enjoy and please review.

Introductions

Demeter

Age:2 1/2

Siblings: Bombalarina, her older half-sister

Relationships: Munkostrap, he is her best friend. He protects and comforts her when she is scared. They hang out together a lot and both have feelings for each other but are both scared to admit it. Demeter is afraid that he won't like her that way and that she'll get hurt and Munkostrap is afraid that he'll scare her.

History: She was born in the junkyard. Her parents were killed when she was about a month old. They had all been walking outside the junkyard when they were attacked by Macavity's henchcats and Demeter was taken away to Macavity.

After six weeks of abuse Demeter found the courage to run away. She made it to the vicarage where old Deuteronomy found her and took her back to the junkyard. She was taken to Jennyanydots and Jellylorum.

She has been scared and skittish ever since.

Munkostrap

Age: 4 1/2

Siblings: None

Relationships: Demeter, he is very protective of Deme, but is afraid to express his feelings for her because he's afraid it would scare her.

History: He was born and raised in the Junkyard. He helped Jelly and jenny care for Demeter when she was born, (mainly when her parents weren't at the junkyard), and then when she was found by Old Deuteronomy. From then on he took her under his wing, protected her and loved her.

Anna

Age: 3 months

Siblings: none, however she has kind of adopted Demeter as a sister.

Markings: she is a small silver and gold striped tabby, with white stockings on all her paws except her back left leg that is black. Her ears are gold.

Relationships: none she's just an infant princess.

History: her parents were killed when she was 3 weeks old. She had stayed hidden from the henchcats and found her way to the outside of the junkyard where Munkostrap found her sick and scared. She is now being raised by Jenny and Jelly.

Prologue

Munkostrap was patrolling around the junkyard just for routine before he went in. He was about to go back to his lair for the night when he heard a kitten meowing. He stopped for a second so that he could listen better. He decided that it was outside the junkyard he went to find it before someone else did.

He went towards the entrance of the yard and walked out. He stopped and listened again and turned to his left and walked a walked a little bit that way.

He found a little gold and silver striped kitten curled up in a little ball. He walked up closer to it and kneeled down. It continued to meow loudly when he kneeled down.

"Hey there little one, it's ok. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to help you." He said gently.

The kitten calmed down a little at his voice but continued to whimper. He reached out and petted her between her years.

"You're just a baby aren't you?" He said softly, "you don't look like you feel very good either. I'm going to take you to someone who can make you feel better. She'll feed you and take real good care of you." He told her.

The kitten just stared at him as he talked to her. As she listened to him she started to calm down, because she felt safe with him. She was still scared but not of this cat in front of her. Munk saw this and smiled at her. He got closer to her and gently picked her up in his mouth and carried her back into the junkyard and to Jenny and Jelly in the infirmary and nursery.

When they got to the upside down tub that served as the infirmary and nursery he set her down.

"Jenny?" He called.

Jenny came out, "hello Munk, whatcha need?" She asked.

He looked down at his paws to the kitten that was trying to push between to get behind his paws to hide. He bent down and nuzzled her a little bit.

"It's ok little one, this is Jenny, the one I told you about." He told her. "There' nothing to be scared of."

The kitten calmed down a little again but wouldn't step away from Munk. He nuzzled her again and the looked up at Jenny.

"I think she's sick, she doesn't look like she feels very good anyways, and she's hungry also." He said, "And very scared as well."

Jenny nodded, "ok let's get her inside." She said.

"Can I stay with her Jenny? She seems to have gotten attached to me, and I don't want to leave her till she's more comfortable." He said.

Jenny grinned at him, "And you to her," She said, "yes you can stay; besides there's another Princess in here that has a cold that is also rather attached to you." She said.

It took him a minute to understand that "Deme's in there?" He asked.

Jenny nodded, "She's got a bad cold, poor little thing. She's being clingy also, doesn't want to be left alone. Maybe you being here with her and the little one will help her." She told him.

He nodded, "Will it be ok for them to be together?" He asked.

"I think so; this little one probably has the same thing." She said.

Munk nodded, "ok." He said and picked the kitten up again and carried her into the infirmary part of the tub.

He set her down where Jenny could look her over. He looked at her for a minute and licked her forehead between her ears.

"Jenny's going to look you over to see if you have a cold. Then she may give you some food. I'm going to go see my friend Deme who is in here also. You'll meet her soon, I promise. I'm still going to be her just over there with Deme." He told her and then gave her a little nuzzles for assurance.

The kitten meowed and nuzzled him back which caused him to smile, "I'll see you soon." He said.

He then walked of towards Deme, looking over his shoulder every once in a while to check on the kitten. 

When he made it over to Deme he set down next to her and saw that she had just woken up.

He smiled, 'Hey there," He said, "Jenny tells me you have a cold." He said.

She nodded, "Yeth Id do." She said sound very stopped up.

"Aww, I'm sorry," He said softly and caressed her check, "But I've got some good news that will hopefully make you feel better."

"Whad?" She asked.

"I'm going to be staying here tonight," He told her.

She grinned, "Reddy?" She asked.

He nodded and turned around and pointed to Jenny and the Kitten, "See the kitten that Jenny has?" he asked

She looked where he pointed and nodded, "Yeth."

He smiled at her, "I found her at the entrance of the junkyard crying. I think her parents either dropped her off or were killed. She attached to me real quick and I brought her here. I told Jenny she was sick and hungry. Then I asked her if I could stay here tonight with her since she doesn't have anyone else. That's when she told me you were sick." He said. "So I'm going to be here with both of you." He told her bending down and nuzzling her.

"Aww poor baby," Deme said, "howd od is she?" She asked stopped up again

"I don't know, I'm thinking probably a couple weeks old. She can't talk yet." He told her.

"She's justh a infant?" Deme asked.

"Yea," He said, "That's why I wanted to be here with her. She's scared and right now I'm the only thing she has."

Deme nodded and then went into a sneezing and coughing fit. He set her up and got behind her so she could lean against him. He rubbed her back gently trying to calm her down.

When she finally stopped coughing she was crying because her chest hurt. He didn't know what to do except continue to rub her back. He looked over at Jenny and saw that she was on her way over with something for Deme.

"Here you go sweetheart," She said, "Take you medicine, It'll help that cough." She said softly.

"Id hurds" Deme cried.

"I know baby, but you got to take your medicine." Jenny said.

"Id knocks me oud Jenndy, and 'den Munk well have to leave." She said, "I want him to stay."

"He's going to stay sweetie, he's going to be taking care of you and that little kitten over there." Jenny told her.

Deme looked up at Munk and he nodded, "I told you I was staying." He said. "Take your medicine Deme; I'll be her when you wake up." He promised.

Finally convinced she took the medicine and leaned back against Munk. He smiled at her and nuzzled her gently and then looked up at Jenny.

"How's the kitten Jenny?" He asked.

"I just gave her some medicine as well, I was about to bring her over here when Deme had that sneezing and coughing fit." Jenny said and looked at Deme who had her head on Munkostrap shoulder and was sound asleep.

She smiled, "She out, I'll go get the kitten." She said.

Munk nodded but didn't say anything; he was to busy staring and Deme. He adjusted so that he was more comfortable and then licked the top of her head to sooth her, even though she was asleep already.

Jenny came over with the kitten and smiled at the scene in front of her. She laid the kitten next to Munk and tucked her in.

Munk looked at her, "Hey Jenny, I got two very cute girls here." He said grinning.

Jenny laughed, "Yes you do Munk, and they both need you." She said smiling at him.

Munk nodded, "Do you think she has a name Jenny?"

"I don't know Munk; she's too young to tell us. I was talking to her while I was looking her over running a few names by her to see if she responded. I went by Anna and she picked her head up, so I say we call her Anna." She told him.

Munk nodded, "That sounds good to me." He said.

Jenny smiled, "Then Anna it is." She said, "Why don't you get some sleep to Munk."

Munkustrap nodded and then yawned, "Yea sounds good." He said and curled around Demeter and Anna.

Jenny smiled, "Night kids." She said and walked out and to her nest of blankets and went to sleep as well.

A/N: Ok I don't know how good this was but I promise the next chapter well be better. I welcome constructive criticism and reviews but please not flames. I hope you enjoyed it, talk to you soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A Cat Love Story

Chapter 1

Preparing for Her Courtship Dance

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews and your help. I hope this chapter is better than the prologue. Once again thank you all for your reviews, I hope to hear from you again.

Not to my Reviewers

Attila the Conqueror: Thank you very much for your review and your help, while I write this chapter I will put in use the best I can the advice you gave me. Especially in the sentences, I didn't realize I was doing that. I'm probably doing it cause I'm in training for a Vet tech and you right short sentences that get to the point in notes for the vet. I'm sorry I did that to you all. I'll also work on my describing the area and scene more. Thank you for the offer of help, I'm sure I will take you up on it. I'm glad you liked the chapter over all, and I hope you like this one as well. Talk to you soon.

Sleeping Tiger: Thank you very much for your review and help in constructive criticism. I didn't realize I was shortening their names like that. That's how we do it in the RPG so I just got use to it. I have no intentions of making Anna a Mary-sue, she isn't even the main character. But I'll keep your warning in mind. I'm glad that you think the story is cute, or will be, and hope you enjoy this one as well. Talk to you soon. 

Happysheep: That is so cool that your name is Anna! Thank you for the review. I recently reread the chapter and realized just how many typos there were and was horrified. I will try to go over it better and catch all of those. I don't know why I spell Munkustrap with an o; I think I knew it was with a U. But I'll watch that in this chapter, I Promise. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter, talk to you soon. 

takerschick: Thank you I'm glad you enjoyed it so much. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well, talk to you later. 

Jill: Hey Jill I know you reviewed but it eat it or something. But you told me on the board and on im that you really liked it. So thanks for the info, I'm glad you enjoyed it, and I hope you enjoy this one also. Talk to you later. 

Ok I like to thank my reviewers individually in each chapter. It makes me feel good to do that. So now that I have done that I'll start the chapter. Enjoy!

Two months later Demeter woke up completely excited about the day. She had to clean her fur well and make it nice and shiny cause tonight was her courtship dance. She got up and practically bounded out of her lair to go find herself something to eat. She ran into her sister at the tire and hugged her.

"Hi Bomba!" She said

Bomba laughed, "Hey Deme, someone's excited." She said hugging her little sister back.

Deme grinned, "I'm excited, scared, nervous, and hungry." She said

Bomba laughed, "Ok we'll work on the hungry part first. I found some tuna over here that if Teazer hasn't gotten a hold of it it's yours." She said

Deme grinned, "Ok," She said and followed her sister who went behind the big tire.

"Here it is Deme and it's all yours." She said

Deme ran over to where she was and dug into the tuna. Bomba laughed and found her something to eat to. 

A few minutes they were done and were cleaning their faces with Munkustrap came up looking for some food as well. Bomba smiled at him and tilted her head to the side in Deme's direction. He looked over and smiled seeing her clean her face.

He grinned at her, "Hey Deme," He said.

She jumped and looked up and then smiled back at him, "Hey Munk." She said softly.

"Did you just finish eating?" He asked.

She nodded, "Yep, Bomba found me some tuna." She said.

"I'm not sure she chewed it." Bomba said sarcastically.

Munk laughed at the look Deme gave her sister, "That's ok I bet she's just excited aren't you?" He asked smiling at her.

Deme grinned, "Yea excited, scared, and nervous." She said

"You'll be fine Deme, nothing to be nervous or scared about," He told her.

Bomba saw a moment coming up and quietly snuck away. Munk saw this and smiled nodded a bit in acknowledgment and then went back to Deme.

Deme didn't see any of this happen, she was thinking and licking her paw. She then looked at him, "Munk what if no one wants to court me?" She asked, "And I go out there and am all by my self." She said

He walked over to her, "Deme is that what you're scared about?" He asked

She nodded, "That's the biggest thing." She said.

He smiled at her, "You don't have to be scared about no one coming out to you Deme. I've heard a tom talking about it to another, saying that he really wants to court you." He said softly

She looked at him and smiled, "Really with everything that's happened to me?" She asked.

"Yes Deme, especially with everything that has happened to you. He wants to be able to protect you, and show you how things are suppose to go" He said reaching down and squeezing her paw.

She smiled, "I like that idea." She said softly.

He smiled, "Good. What else were you afraid of?" He asked.

"Messing up the dance," She told him

He grinned, "Everyone is Deme, do you remember Bomba's" He asked

She laughed, "Kind of she looked pretty pale."

He smiled, "Yea and like she was going to throw up." He said.

"I'm not right now." She said softly.

"That's good." He said "Anything else?"

She shock her head, "No I feel better now. I'm excited and nervous." She said grinning.

"Good there's nothing wrong with being nervous." He said.

She smiled at him, "Thanks Munk you made me feel better." She said.

He grinned at her, "Good now you better go find Bomba so that she can help you get ready." He told her.

"When did she leave?" She asked looking around

"You were still cleaning up." He told her.

"Oh ok." She said and laughed a bit. "Later Munkus," She said

He smiled, "Later Deme."

She started to walk of a bit and then stopped and turned to her, "Munk?"

"Yes Deme?" He asked.

"I'm not asking who it is, but do I know him well?" She asked.

"Yes Deme, you know him pretty well I would say." He told her.

Deme smiled, "Good." She said and then walked on.

Munk grinned and went on with finding food and then to get ready himself.

Deme found Bomba, "Bomba can you help me please? I don't know what I need to do." She said

Bomba smiled at how nervous her little sister was starting to get, "First you need to take a deep breath, you'll be fine ok?" She said.

Deme nodded and did as she was told and felt a little better, "Now what?" She asked

Bomba smiled, "You're getting a complete cleaning from your big sister." She said

Deme grinned, "Thank you Bomba." She said.

Bomba grinned and pulled her into her lair to start cleaning up. It took several hours to get her fur to be good and clean and shiny. But Bomba didn't mind they were having lots of fun talking and teasing back and forth.

Bomba smiled, "I have something to put in her main." She said.

Deme looked at her for a minute, "What?" She asked.

"I found a tossed out ribbon that matches your fur." She said and grinned.

Deme groaned, "Aww Bomba do I really have to?"

Bomba looked at her, "Yes Deme, just for tonight." She said

Deme whimpered, "Ok." She said

Bomba grinned at her, "Good girl." She said and then put the ribbon in Deme's main.

"There you go, you look precious." She said.

Deme kind of smiled, "Guess I need all the help I can get don't I?" She asked

Bomba looked at her, "What do you mean Deme?" She asked

"I need all the help I can to get someone to want to court me." She said, "After what Macavity did to me." She said.

Bomba growled lightly, "Demeter you listen to me. What Macavity did to you is his fault. It wasn't your choice, he forced himself on you not to mention the fact he beat the snot out of you. There's a tom out there that wants to show you how love is suppose to really be."

Deme looks at her, "How do I know that you and Munk aren't just saying that to make me fill better. I know it wasn't my fault deep down but it still comes out." She said.

Bomba sighed softly, "Deme the only way for you to know is to go out there and risk it. I know you're scared and I understand. But me and Munk are going to be there for you. We won't let anyone hurt you again." She said

Deme nodded, "Munk told me that he heard a tom say he wants to dance with me…and that it was someone that I know pretty well. You think he meant it?" She asked

Bomba smiled, "Yes Deme, he meant it. He would lie to his best friend." She said

"I know," Deme said softly. "Bomba?"

"What sweetie?" She asked

"Do you know who it is? Is it Munk?" she asked.

"Yes I know Deme; he asked me if I was ok with it. But that's all I can say sweetie, there is no surprise in it if I tell you." She said.

Deme looked at her, "But Bomba…"

Munk had been coming up to the lair to see if they were ready, plus he had made a decision and wanted to talk to Deme for a sec. He had walked in when Deme was about to protest.

"Bomba?" He said softly not wanting to scare them.

Bomba turned around and walked over to him, "Hey Munkus what's up?" She asked.

"I think we need to tell her, so she'll relax." He said, "If she knows who it is she'll know it's a tom she trusts. She'll go out there and have fun. IF she doesn't know who it is she may panic, you know how she is with toms she doesn't know with...she may think it's a stranger or something." He said

Bomba looked at him, "Oh thank heavyside. I just had to tell her I couldn't say, and she was about to freak." She said

Munk nodded, "Ok then let me talk to her." She said.

Bomba nodded, "I'll go wait outside." She said and walked out of the lair.

Munk nodded and went over to Deme, "Deme?" He said softly.

Deme looked up, "Yes?" She asked.

"I want to tell you something," He said setting down next to her.

"What?" She asked

"You remember how I told you that I had heard a tom talking to a friend about dancing with you tonight?" He asked

"Yes." She said.

"Well the tom was me Deme. I'm the one that wants to dance with you tonight. I was going to just go up to you tonight like normal. But I decided you might relax and have more fun knowing who it was." He said.

Deme's eyes got hug, "Really?" She asked, "You want to court me?" She asked.

He smiled at her, "Yes I do. I want to show you how it's supposed to be instead of it all being forced on you." He said reaching up and lightly touching her check. "What do you say? Want to dance with me tonight?"

She nodded, "Yes, heavyside I was afraid it was Tugger or some tom I didn't know well." She said.

"I know and that's why I wanted to tell you." He said. "You don't have to worry about it now." He said.

She smiled, "I was hoping you would be the one. You're my best friend and take care of me so well…I didn't want that to change." She said.

He grinned and bent over and licked her check, "Well it's not." He said.

She blushed when he licked her, "Is it time to go out there yet?" She asked.

He laughed, "Your cute when your blush." He said, "And yes it's time to go." He said.

She blushed again, "Thank you." She said, "Do you like my bow? Bomba made me where it." She said

"Yes I like it," He said getting up and helping her up, "You look very nice." He said.

"Thank you." She said as they walked out of the lair.

They met Bomba outside and Deme hugged her, "Thank you for letting him tell me, it made me feel better.' She said.

"You're welcome," Bomba said.

"now come on it's about time to go." She said

Deme took a deep breath nodded and followed her sister with Munk behind her.

Bomba led her to the crowd where they all stopped. Bomba nudged her to go out to the middle but she panicked

"Deme its ok, your going to be fine, don't think about everyone out here. Concentrate on the dance and what it means. I'm right here and wont let anything ruin it if I can help it." Bomba said and squeezed her hand.

Deme nodded and took a deep breath and slowly walked out into the middle of the circle that the other Jellicle's had made and stood in front of Old Deuteronomy and curtsied to him.

He smiled and bowed back to her, "Demeter are you ready for your dance?" He asked

"Yes sir." She said.

"Than you may begin," He said gently.

Deme nodded and as her sister told her didn't think about the others out there, just what she was doing and what it meant. For most kittens the courtship dance meant there were growing up, they could find their own lair, or share one with their friends, and have a relationship also. But Deme was thinking of only one of these:

I'm growing up yes, I'm not dwelling on that. I already have my own lair and I'm lonely by myself. But I'll have someone that cares for me besides the adult cats and Bomba. That's what makes this special to me She thought as she finished her part of the dance and stood waiting for the tom to come to her.

Munk took his cue and went out to her. She was standing straight up with her head bowed to the ground. He went over to her slowly reached out and gently brought her head up. When she looked at him he smiled and nuzzled her, "Did you have fun?" He asked her softly.

"Yes I did. Much more than if you hadn't told me." She said.

He smiled and licked her on the check, "Good." He said and nuzzled her again.

"Demeter? Will you let me Court you?" He asked loader.

"Yes Munkustrap," She said and she nuzzled him back.

He pulled her into a hug and then they turned to Old Deuteronomy and bowed or curtsied to him.

Old Deuteronomy bowed back, "Congratulations you two. Munk you take care of her." He said.

"Thank you sir," They both said.

"Don't worry sir I will." Munk said.

Old Deuteronomy nods, "Good." He said, "I think we were planning a party." He said looking at Bomba

She nodded, "Yes sir, Jennyanydots has gone to get the stuff for it now. We had it stored in the old stove." She said

Deme brightened, "There's a party?"

Bomba laughed, "Yep, Munkus didn't even know about it."

Deme clapped and bounced, which made everyone laugh to see her so happy. Munk reached out and hugged her which made her squeal a bit.

"Hey whatcha do that for?" She asked.

"Cause I wanted to hug you." He said, "And I wanted to tell you it's really good to see you so happy." He said

"I like being like this," she said, "Much better than being scared." She said

"I bet." He said.

"PARTY TIME!" Bomba yelled.

"Come on let's go to the party." Munk said.

She squealed again and let Munk lead her over to the rest of the tribe.

A/N: Ok this was a BLAST to write. I hope everyone enjoys reading it as much as I did writing it. I was trying for all the emotions of the first date and really hope I got it. Hope you enjoyed it, please review and I'll talk to you soon.


End file.
